Shattered Reality
by LeopardFang
Summary: Hiccup sees reality differently than everyone else. He can see those wildly glinting green eyes and those animalistic yellow ones. He can see the morphing shadows and hear the dragon roars. He decided long ago to tell others about his discovery of dragons, and he's regretted it since. Because all they did was label him insane and stick him in a psychiatric hospital.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, Before I say anything else I'm going to point this out- This story will be immensely dark, have lots of angst, Have some rather gory scenes, will be fairly complex, and is super confuzzleing . If you dislike reading about any of the above then this story isn't for you. **

**Second of all, I have no idea where I'm going with this story. The idea just popped into my head and I couldn't ignore it, so I wrote a first chapter for it. If I don't have the inspiration or ideas to make many more chapters then it will be fairly short, But I am really going to try to make this have a ton of chapters and a bunch of words. But, don't get your hopes up.**

**Third of all, I do ship Astrid and Hiccup. And there will be slight romance tuned into this story, but it is not the main focus. The main focus rather is the struggles of Hiccup, and all the challenges he faces. Not that I'm saying that Astrid is not a main character, she is very important to this story. And I'm not saying Hiccup won't fall in love with her eventually, I'm just saying this is not mainly a Romance Fic but a Angst and Adventure Fic. And Yes, this will contain some adventure, there **_**will**_** be excitement and suspense as well. There will also be occasional friendship and slight humor, but those moments will be distant and faint. **

**Fourth of all, This **_**is**_** a Modern AU. But there are still DRAGONS in it. It will have everything totally changed into a modern-version of the characters and places. Except for the Dragons, because honestly, I am pretty incapable of writing Toothless as anything other than a dragon. Now, I'm not saying he isn't good as a cat or a dog, I'm just saying I am horrible at making him in a non-dragon form. Plus the able-to-see-dragons thing is the whole point of how Hiccup got to where he is now.**

**Fifth of all, This story will also include Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and Meatlug. They will still be in the story and play a role, but it will be quite a small role. They most likely won't play much part in the overall plot.**

**Sixth of all, I am not a nurse or a psychologist. Or anything medical related. I will do some research, but I am not sure that the medical information will be totally correct. The description of the Psychiatric hospital is probably not correct. Also, I do not think of psychiatric hospitals or people with schizophrenia this way. THIS IS FROM HICCUP'S POINT OF VIEW NOT MINE, so don't think anything in the actual story as my thoughts. They are how I portrayed Hiccup's thoughts, and His thoughts will hopefully make more sense later.**

**Seventh of all, This Author's Note is way to long. So I'll shut up and let you read on now. Hope you enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom. ~Leopardfang**

* * *

_They call Hiccup crazy, mad, insane. They give him medication and stick needles into his bloodstream. They tell him that dragons are not real and that he is only hallucinating. But he swears on his life that they are real, after all the dragon roars and morphing shadows must come from somewhere. He believes in the wildly glinting green eyes, and the animalistic sharp yellow ones. He tries to reason with the people that put him here, here in this Psychiatric hospital. He tells them he is not crazy, he just sees reality different then they do. But they won't listen to him, no one ever listens to him… Well no one except Astrid, the beautiful girl who is diagnosed with schizophrenia that lives in the room next door. _

* * *

Darkness.

That's all I knew, An endless darkness that surrounded me. The darkness was complete and full, the kind of darkness that causes you to not be able to see your hand when you wave it in front of your face. It was a pitch black endless darkness. A darkness so strong that I could almost feel it, a darkness that seemed to weigh heavy on my bones. It seemed to take away my breath, suck all the life out of me. Leaving me gazing helplessly as my gasps pierced the once silent air.

I remember suddenly when I was little and I was scared of the dark. I would always have to have my night light on. Now that I think of it though, it wasn't that I was really scared of the dark, it was that I felt vulnerable without being able to see.

But now I was terrified of the dark.

I was terrified that it would burn me. That it would scratch me and bite me. That it would suck the life out of me though my lifeblood and That it would slowly tear me to pieces.

It had already done all of those things after all. It was inevitable that it would happen again. Sure enough, a touch of freezing cold touched my arm. And then my arm was warm from all the blood gushing out of it. I slowly brought one of my hands to the wound, feeing the warm thick liquid as it squished though my fingers.

I didn't feel any pain, I never did.

I remembered how I had at first tried to escape this small room. I had found all the walls and the floor a cold and smooth concrete. I didn't feel anyone watching me and the silence when I held my breath was to complete to suggest anything in the room with me. I would have heard breathing or, more likely, screaming and begging. I had also felt no creature when I had walked around as well. There was evidence in the favor of me being alone in the darkness.

But then, you never know.

Almost anything is possible. I know it's almost anything, because I remember reading a quote that said "Whoever said anything was possible never tried to slam a revolving door."

I totally agree that there is no way to slam a revolving door. So there's that. That and world peace. That's pretty impossible as well. People are too greedy a species to have world peace. This darkness seems greedy too. It wants everything. Everything.

It wants my breath and it wants the space I take up. It wants me to disappear. It is telling me to leave. It's telling me to leave or it will kill me. I whisper to the darkness that "I want to leave but there is no way out. I am trapped here just as much as you are."

The darkness didn't reply.

I nodded to myself and then looked at where I thought my hands were. Though I couldn't see them so I didn't quite know why I looked at my hands. I looked back up, and for the first time in days I saw something that proved something was here in this darkness with me. It was a pair of eyes, a pair of wildly glinting green eyes. The eyes almost seemed bloodthirsty, a darkness seemed to reside in them.

I leaned closer to the eyes, and they slowly backed away from me. It's horrible that not even a pair of seemingly floating eyes want to be near me.

I slowly reached out my hand, and I shivered when they actually touched something. The skin felt cold and dry and scaly, but still had a touch of Warmth that I couldn't quite explain. The eyes then seemed to narrow, and the pupils dilated down to tiny slits.

The skin was torn away from my touch, and instead I caught sight of fangs. They glittered like fallen snow in the darkness. I caught sight of the dark scarlet blood on the sharp little daggers of teeth. I Instantly reached for my arm, the arm that held just one of the wounds that coated my body.

But for some reason I didn't believe it was my blood. It was someone else's. I knew for sure. And suddenly I felt like those teeth were little bloody beckons of hope. I find it strange that something so dangerous I found so full of hope.

The teeth then disappeared, the small weapons of hope gone from my line of sight. I wasn't surprised. My hope always leaves me.

The eyes had widened again, the eyes losing their bloodthirsty gleam. They pupils has widened became also like thick wide circles. The eyes looked curious now, like a little kid that goes to his first toy store. Not that I knew what that felt like first-hand.

I stared at the eyes for a moment. They stared back. I found myself lost in them. They seemed to have light and hope in them. Yet beneath all that, there was something else. Shining in the bright shades of green, there was loss and pain. The look that expressed someone loved and lost. The look that was gathered from taunts and insults. The look that was gained after you found yourself useless, over and over again. The look was like a scar, an invisible scar only noticed by another with the same emotions running through their veins.

I found my bloody hand trembling as I slowly moved my hands towards what looked like empty air below his eyes. It was there that I had felt the creature standing before me last time. I suddenly felt warm air on my outstretched hand, the air I knew must be his breath. I carefully stretched out my hand, knowing that I had to be close to touching the creature now.

Then there was a sudden burst of light that burned my eyes. I stumbled backwards blindly, my eyes narrowing into slits to try to keep out the sudden light. The small cavern exploded in light, and I saw the creature for the first time. The creature was large, really large. It was as dark as the darkest night. It had long sleek wings folded at its sides. It's head was broad, and its feet were thick and steady.

It was a dragon.

My eyes widened, disbelief and shock wound webs around my heart. A dragon. I had always believed they existed. I had heard dragon roars and seen shifting shadows. And many times I had seen a pair pf animalistic sharp yellow eyes shining in the far dark corners of my room. But I had never actually seen a dragon fully before. My therapist would have a field day if I spoke to her about this- not that I would. I never told my therapist anything. I shook my head to clear those thoughts from my head. I instead focused on the dragon. I stepped closer to the dragon, my hand outstretched, a new feeling of hope filling me.

Then everything changed.

The small room and the dragon disappeared, being replaced by a light brighter than I had ever seen before. The bright white seemed to stain my eyes, leaving me wincing and flinching away from the burning sensation in my eyes.

I blinked very quickly, finally becoming aware of my surroundings. I was laying on the floor beside my bed. The floor beneath my face was cold, and I saw the familiar mismatched cream and light grey tile. I was back in my room inside the Psychiatric hospital. That all had been nothing but a dream.

But then why had it all felt so real?

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw something moving. I turned my head and caught sight of torn-up black combat boots. They stopped right in front of my face, and I noticed someone crouch beside me. My eyes went skyward and I saw a skinny 16-year old girl with long golden blonde hair that was in a thick braid. Her ice blue eyes twinkled with amusement and her pale pink lips were drawn up in a slight smile.

Her smile widened as she said, "Wake up. It's morning."

I groaned sleepily, and she gently punched me in the arm. She was saying something, but I was so tired that it took me a moment to make sense of her garbled words, "Hiccup, Come on, it's already getting late."

I yawned and tried to force myself to focus on her face. I then muttered, "What time is it?"

"Four A.M" she replied, her smile growing so that sharp white teeth were shown behind her lips.

"That's not late!" I exclaimed, and was about to go back to sleep when she carefully nudged my arm. I opened my eyes instantly and fixed her with a glare that I didn't really feel. I let out an exaggerated sigh and propped up onto my elbows.

The girl just shrugged in response.

"You know Astrid, sometimes I wonder why I give you everything you want." I said somewhat sleepily.

Astrid just smiled brightly, standing up and offering me a hand up. I took her hand and hauled myself up. I saw movement at the far side of the room, in the darker corner in my room. There, I saw two pairs of eyes, The animalistic sharp yellow ones and the wildly glinting green ones. I let go of Astrid quickly and walked over to the darkness. The eyes flickered slightly, than disappeared altogether. I shook my head in bafflement, wondering what in the world was going on here.

I must have looked weird, staring at the dark empty corner, because Astrid suddenly appeared beside me. She said, "Whatcha looking at?"

Astrid was the one person that I felt I could trust. I knew I could say anything to her and she wouldn't judge me for it. She almost understood what it was like for me here, her being here herself. It's not like this place is actually all that bad, they give me warm food and the staff is nice, They give me shelter and entertainment. I really shouldn't complain, but I can't help but complain. I should be outside, feeling the wind in my hair and the grass under my feet. They of course let me out all the time, but only to a closed off section that was guarded by security guards that watched everyone's every move, And that really didn't feel like freedom. I believe Astrid believes the same way, maybe that is why she never complains about this place. But whatever she believes about this place, I know that I can trust her.

Because of this trust, I found myself saying, "I actually saw a real dragon today, I think. It might have just been a dream though, it's just so hard to tell, you know, What's real and what's not."

I looked over to Astrid, to find she had a far distant look in her eyes. Almost as if she was reliving a memory. She replied listlessly, "Yeah, it is."

She seemed to jerk back to reality. She looked at me and slowly pulled out about two small books. She reached out and gave me both of them. When I looked at it closer I saw they were sketchbooks, and attached to each of them was a pencil.

"I was waiting for the right time to give these to you. I think that time is now." Astrid paused for a moment, "You can draw your dragon and anything else you see, If you're interested?"

I smiled at Astrid's successful attempt to cheer me up. I carefully took the books from her. One had a tan cover, while the other had a light brown cover. I flipped through a few pages of each one. The pages were a crisp white, a flat pure paper. I realized that I had never replied to Astrid, so I muttered "I would love to have them. Thank you."

Astrid smiled brightly, a content look crossed her face. "Come on, let's eat."

I put the books onto my bed and followed Astrid out the door, only half-listening to her as I heard a confused little gruff noise from one of the invisible dragons in the corner of the room.

* * *

**Well... That story came out a whole lot worse than I expected. This is the most confuzzling thing I've ever written in my whole life. This chapter just... Doesn't make any sense.**

**Let me try to explain what happened. So the beginning was a dream/memory/vision. So it didn't actually happen- but at the same time it kinda did... Yeah, I don't really know how to explain it...**

**As for the books- In the movie HTTYD he has a sketchbook that he draws Toothless in, Which is the tan book. Then the actual 'Book of Dragons' From the movie will be the brown book.**

**Anyways, I would love see some reviews, follows, or favorites. Positive reviews always make me type faster. **

**And I hope the next chapter will make more sense and will be posted quickly,**

**~Leopardfang**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really surprised but glad with how many reviews, follows, and favorites this story got after only one chapter. I would like to thank all those who did any of the above. You all are the main reason I wrote this chapter.**

**Now, this chapter is a whole lot worse than the last one I believe. The action scene ended up horrible because I was trying to find a way to describe the dragons without using their names or breeds. It was harder than you'd think. I have already started the next chapter and I promise it Is a whole lot better than this chapter, both in length and content. So please don't give up on this story. **

**Also I've decided to also have Stoick and Valka in this story, but not as Hiccup's parents. If you read below hopefully it will make more sense. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy. ~Leopardfang**

* * *

I wake to growling.

The growling was vicious and filled with fury. I quickly opened my eyes and jumped to my feet. My bare feet squashed in a liquid beside the bed, warm thick liquid flowing over my pale skin. I looked down and saw that I had stepped in blood. The liquid stained the cream and grey tile a dark scarlet, it ran across the room in rivulets. There was a lot of it, a whole lot.

I looked up to see that bloody prints led towards the far side of the room. I cautiously followed the prints. They led to the limp form of a dragon. The form was about the size of Toothless, but that's where the similarities ended. This dragon has a large overbite that created an almost beak for its mouth. It had a thick spike coming out of its forehead, white its large oval shaped head was ringed with spikes. The dragon had a thick long tail, a sky blue ringed with a bright yellow. The dragon had agile thin wings, they were a sky blue with bright yellow speckles. It's stomach, chin, and spikes are cream, which blend easily with the remaining blue of the dragon.

It's quite a beautiful dragon. But when the animalistic yellow eyes, the same ones I had seen yesterday, look at me. I see a fierce look in its eyes, a look of rock solid determination. But the look is dulling in front of my eyes. I can see the dark blood staining the beautiful scales, and the blood puddled beneath the creature. The creature raises its beak, a morbid ragged sigh escaping it's beck.

I hear the growling again, accompanied by roars this time. I look towards the sound to where I see the black dragon from yesterday circling a much larger dragon in challenge. The black dragon is barely visible in the dim light, the only light in the room being the flashlight that I had turned on my phone to examine the injured dragon. The other dragon is green in color, and it's form resembled a snake with a huge vicious head. Sharp spikes coat the creatures long round body. The dragon opens its mouth to strike, revealing a wide mouth filled with rows of sharp teeth. The creatures eyes bore into mine for a moment, it's completely white eyes are glazed over.

The black dragon strikes, it rushed forward it's large fangs digging into the dragons side. The green dragon hisses in pain momentarily, blinded in pain. The black dragon jumps into the air, its large wings blending into the darkness as it lifts in the air. The other dragon turns around searching for the black dragon.

A call runs through the air, sharp and eerily in the silence. A dragon's call. Half a second later a bright light shot from the ceiling. The light shot towards the other dragon. The larger dragon shot towards the ground. But it was not fast enough, the dragon roared in pain when the light tore through its flesh. The huge dragon suddenly went through the floor, crunching the tiles and digging a tunnel deep below the floor.

I instantly backtracked towards the injured colorful dragon, a strange surge of protectiveness filled me. I leaned over the injured dragon, but was distracted by the floor beneath my feet beginning to shake, and then tilt. I slid across the floor, to the other side of the room.

The snake-like dragon suddenly burst from the floor, right beside the injured dragon. The injured dragon let out a cry of terror. It raised its tail, and spikes burst forth from the tail. The spikes hit the unsuspecting dragon that had brought down its head for a kill-strike. The huge dragon stumbled backwards before it could kill the injured dragon.

I then heard that roar again, and then that burst of light followed. The black dragon swept through the sky, sending shots at the dragon until the dragon retreated into the ground once again. The black dragon waited a moment, trying to hover in place but finding it hard in such an enclosed space. The dragon instead flew around the room in circles eying its injured friend and waiting to make sure the green dragon didn't come back.

The black dragon flew down, landing on the floor besides it's injured friend. The black dragon nudged its friend, but the other dragon had fallen completely limp. The colorful dragon just lay there, so still, too still.

That was when it happened.

It happened so quickly that I couldn't exactly tell you what happened. All I knew was that all of the sudden there was blood splattering all over my face. I heard a screech of pain fill the air, this screech was so much worse than all the others. It sounded like A death call, like a deep screech of agonizing pain right before you die. The sound reverberated through the room, sending it echoing in my ears.

I gasped as I saw the large body of the green dragon falling backwards. A large gash coated its neck, blood poured freely through the wound. The black dragon was revealed when the larger dragon fell. The black dragon was panting, trying hard to catch its breath.

The black dragon was standing protectively over the colorful dragon, and I suddenly realized that the only reason it fought was to protect its injured friend. It was trying to help out a friend, not end a life.

To my surprise the snake-like dragon released a quiet sound, a sound almost like a whisper. I thought that it had died. There seemed to much blood to not have died. But it was alive. Then it raised its large head and bowed its head to the black dragon. The whispering dragon then dug into the ground, and sunk into the tunnel it created. I somehow knew it wasn't coming back.

I saw the black dragon suddenly lower its head in exhaustion. It laid beside its friend. I saw its tail wrap around the other dragon. To my surprise the tail was coated in blood. The tail had a ragged tear in its tail, leaving half of its tail fin missing.

I slowly crept over to the dragons. The black dragon lifted its head when I approached, But let it fall again. I was about to try to help the dragon when the door on the far side of the room opened.

I found myself turning towards the door, planting my feet strongly in front of the dragons. The door opened to reveal two people, a strong security guard and a small nurse. The nurse rushed over to me, her soft voice saying, "What happened here?"

I turned back around to the dragons, but they weren't there. I only saw shattered glass, coated in blood. I found myself falling to my knees in front of the glass, my hands reached out. I felt the pain as the glass dug into my hands. But it was a dull pain, a pain that was kind of out of focus.

I found myself digging in the glass, as if the huge dragons were hidden beneath the shards of glass. They couldn't have just disappeared. So, where are they?

In the back of my mind my logic was screaming at me that no huge creature could fit under the tiny bundles of glass, and that that glass really hurt, and that these people were going to think I was even more insane then they already thought I was. But I ignored the logic, for some reason I always ignored logic and went with what I saw and heard.

A strong rough hand closed on my shoulder, the hand roughly jerked me back. I landed on my back, looking into a pair of cold eyes. The eyes were closed off- dull. The eyes someone has when they have seen too much but they just can't seem to pull themselves away from the horrible sights. I found that this was the face of the security guard that had entered with the nurse. Shaggy ginger hair hung over his forehead, while a light scuffle of ginger was splayed out on his face. A long white scar ran across the man's face, many small light pink scars coated his arms. His arms had closed around my chest, the arms pushed my down to the ground. I was rather scrawny and weak for my age, and this man was large and strong. So I suppose it wasn't much of a surprise when I found myself pinned on the floor.

The nurse's face suddenly swam in my view. Her eyes were large, wide, and green. Her light brown hair was drawn up in a messy bun, but a few strands of the shoulder length hair brushed my shoulders. The women suddenly drew out a syringe. The syringe had some kind of clear liquid in it, and the needle on it was long and thin. I struggled madly against the security guard as he held me at the mercy of the nurse. I began to jerk around in a blind panic. I was terrified, but not of the needle or the liquid inside. No, I had grown rather used to the effects of the drugs they give me. I was terrified of the fact that the dragons were injured and there was no one who could help them. I began to speak, the words flowing freely, "You don't understand. The dragons need me to help them. They are injured. At least tell Astrid to help them."

The nurse ignored me. She only flicked the needle and squirted out a few droplets of the clear liquid. The security guard though, he seemed rather interested. I barely registered this however, because I was too busy focusing on the needle as it approached me. I kept talking, trying to get the nurse to pay attention to my words, "I don't need that. I don't need a-"

She inserted the syringe into me. The world suddenly turned fuzzy, everything blurred. The nurse had begun to speak, but her words jumbled together into uncomprehend sounds. The last word I had been trying to say tumbled out of my lips, slurred and unnatural.

"Sedative…"

The world turned black.

* * *

**Like I said, a horrible chapter. Hopefully though, you haven't given up on this story and will read the next chapter when I post it. PLEASE REVIEW to tell me what you think about this chapter. Favorites and Follows are also very appreciated. **

**Also, just in case I didn't explain it well enough. The colorful dragon is Stormfly, though not by that name yet. The black dragon is Toothless, though that dragon is pretty obvious. The green dragon is a Whispering Death, which I really should have explained better. The Security Guard is Stoick. The Nurse is Valka.**

**I guess I'll see you next update. I hope you at least didn't find this chapter a waste of time. ~Leopardfang**


End file.
